Loves me, Loves me not
by Little Miss Mania
Summary: It has been ten years. Shock is at college and Lock is pondering her true feelings for him. Please Read.
1. She's Gone

Disclaimer- I don't own The Nightmare before Christmas. I wish I did. Then, I could make a lot of money by doing a sequel.

Prologue

Lock's POV

It's too bad she's gone.

I'm gonna miss her. Yeah, I'll miss everything she put us through.

Hi! My name's Lock. Everyone knows me as the devil guy from Nightmare before Christmas, but that was then.

This is ten years later. My little group has disintegrated. Shock went off to college. I'm working my way through High School, and Barrel got his head shoved in the toilet by a group of High School Seniors. I saw the whole thing.

Now where was I? Oh, yeah. Shock's gone. I may never see her again. I heard she went to Collegetown and is studying something. I don't know what. She hasn't told me anything, except she's in Collegetown.

Since she left, I've been thinking. What does she truly think of me, besides a fly on her lunch?

Barrel: Actually, in Halloweentown, that's an added bonus.

Lock: That's what they say in the non-holiday world! Anyway, as I was sitting at my desk, in my bedroom, I pondered what Shock really felt about me. You don't know how long the thought troubled my mind.

"Whatcha doin'?" Barrel asked. He and I had to share a room. We kinda ran the Oogie Boogie place after Jack killed him.

"I'm thinking if Shock loves me," I replied. I sighed. Sometimes Barrel can be such a pain. If you think he's dumb in the movie, wait till ya live with him for ten years.

I fingered a letter on my desk. I read the return address. It was from somewhere in Collegetown, where Shock was at the current time. I gently tore open the envelope. "Dear Lock," I read. I skimmed the rest of the letter and gasped.


	2. Barrel's Girl

Disclaimer- I don't own NBC. Haven't I told you that already?

Chapter 2 Barrel's got himself a girl

"Dear Lock," I read again. "I have some things to tell you. Next week, the College I'm at is accepting visitors. I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Shock." I turned around. Barrel was gone. I sighed a deep sigh of relief. Then I began wondering where the H-E-C-K he got to. Barrel doesn't wander too far.

Unless…

Oh, no! I thought. Barrel's sudden departure could mean only one thing. He got himself a lady.

Then, someone entered the house. I looked at my guests. Sure enough, it was Barrel. He stood there with his right arm around a buxom blonde girl.

"Lock, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Carol!" He said with a smile.

Barrel and Carol. Like Lock and Shock. Rhyming names!

"Hi, Lock!" Carol said. I examined her again. She too was a trick-or-treater type, only she dressed like a vampire. "Barrel told me so much about you."

I sighed. "Barrel, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you and Carol watch the house for me while I find out from somebody where Collegetown is? I only have one rule. No X-rated business while I'm gone!" I took my hat and my coat and walked outside into the crisp fall air.


	3. Inquiring of Jack

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. Someone else does.

A/N- Half of me likes Lock. The other half likes Barrel. I mean, Barrel's cute, chubby, and small. Lock is tall, dark and devilishly handsome. If only, if only, I knew which one I like more.

Chapter 3 Inquiring of Jack

The autumn breeze blew against my exposed skin as I made the journey to Jack's House. I bet he knew where Collegetown was. Then I came to his house. Most people know it's really rude to interrupt a king, but this time, I had something special to tell him. I swallowed hard and knocked.

"Come in, Come in, Mr. Hellebore!" Jack said. "I've been expecting you!"

If this was a Japanese comic book, I'd be having a series of black dots over my head. I opened the door and walked in.

"No need to tell me what you want!" Jack said. He sat on the couch, next to Sally, his new wife and queen of Halloweentown. "Sally told me that you were coming!"

"So where is this Collegetown?" I asked. "My girlfriend, Shock, is there. She sent me a letter saying that her college is accepting visitors next weekend."

"Hmm," Jack said. He walked over to a really big book and thumbed through it. "A-ha! Here it is! The door to Collegetown looks like..." He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut out the picture. He then walked toward me and handed the picture to me.

I glanced at it. It looked like a jacket. I shoved it in my coat pocket and proceeded to go outside, but after giving a bow and saying, "Thanks, Your Majesty!"

I walked toward my house, hoping Barrel didn't burn the place down or something even worse. Sure enough, the house was still standing. I opened the door, and announced, "I'm BAAAAAAAAACK!"


	4. My announcement

Disclaimer- How many times do I need to state that I don't Own The Nightmare before Christmas? Even though it'll rock if I did!

Chapter 4 My Announcement

Sure enough, Barrel and Carol were sitting on the couch, watching some old movie on TV. Nothing much, just there was a freshly popped bowl of popflies (the Halloween version of popcorn) on the coffee table.

"Hi, Lock!" Barrel said. "How was your trip?"

"Guys," I stated. "I have an announcement."

Carol just took the remote and pressed the pause button. After Oogie Boogie died, I did major renovations, like I even had satellite TV installed, plus DVR. "So, what do you have to tell us?" Carol said.

"Barrel, Carol, I found out where Shock is at!" I said. "She's behind the door that looks like a blazer. I might let you two come along as well. I bet Shock would be pleased to see you."

"Pleased to see me?" Barrel said. "She threatened to beat me up in a couple of occasions!"

"What if she misses you?" Carol said. "You guys were friends back in the day!"

"That was then, this is now, Carol!" Barrel sighed. "When we were growing up, we worked for some monster named Oogie Boogie! We collected bugs for him! It was horrible! The worst part about it was not Oogie, but Lock and Shock! They used to pick on me, give me wedgies, and do all sorts of mean stuff! I was the runt of the litter. The one everyone picked on!"

"We've grown up, Barrel!" I explained. "Things are different now!"

"I don't really feel that way!" Barrel sighed. "Maybe things are, maybe they're not."

After that conversation, Barrel, Carol and I started packing like our lives depended on it.

* * *

Next chapter? What is Shock doing when all of this is going on?


	5. Shock's New Life

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. It is not mine.

A/N- I've decided! I like Barrel better than Lock!

Chapter 5 Shock's Shocking new life

Shock's POV

Tired… Tired… I hate mornings. How dare they exist.

Even though I hate them so much, they exist. I woke up and got ready for another day at Holiday University. I took out a black sports bra, a black T-shirt with a red skull-and-cross-bones on the front, black pants, and black socks. I told my roomies that I wasn't like most girls; I told them I came from Halloweentown, and they didn't give a ding about my fashion sense.

I got dressed, brushed my still wiry dark hair into a decent-looking style, and put my shoes on (Black Nikes) and walked out the dorm door. The campus was a thriving place filled with people from different holiday towns. Then I walked to my first class: History of Literature.

A/N- I couldn't decide which classes Shock should take. After all, she's in college.

"Now, class, tomorrow is the day when our visitors arrive," Professor Mayflower, who I previously learned came from Thanksgiving town, said. "Your friends and family will be glad to see you're happy and well."

_I hope I find time to tell Lock how I truly feel._

Prof. Mayflower droned on and on about something. It kinda drove me nuts, even though I kept a straight face.

My other classes came and went like a whirlwind. Then came dinner. I quickly grabbed a sandwich at a restaurant near campus. I sat on a bench and ate my sandwich. It was getting late, so I walked to my dorm, threw away my sandwich wrapper and retired for the night.

Unfortunately, I had dreams. Romantic Dreams. Yeah, Romantic Dreams involving Lock and I. Lock and I getting married, our honeymoon, our first child together, ahh, you get the idea.

"Shock! Shock!" My roomie, Holly Branch, said. "Wake up! It's Visitor's Day!" She shook me awake. I woke up, got out of my bed, and realized I was wearing the same thing I had on yesterday. I gasped and ran to the shower. After removing my clothes, I turned on the water. And I don't need to tell you much more.

After I was done, I walked out of the shower stall, wrapped in my towel and got dressed in a fresh set of clothes. Then, I heard the announcement that'll change my life.

"Will Shock Elderberry report to the lobby? There's a visitor waiting for her!"


	6. Four little words

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare before Christmas. Some one else, who isn't a teenage girl from Pennsylvania, owns it. Carol is my personal Character. Hey, someone needed to keep Barrel company.

Chapter 6 The inevitable reunion

Shock's POV- Still

I gasped. Lock is here? Right now? I quickly rushed to the mirror to make sure I looked decent for the INEVITABLE REUNION. Of course, I'm not sure if I look okay enough, but I'm willing to risk it.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I finally made it.

_Oh, crud! Barrel's here! I hate that little butterball skeleton creature. And who the H-E-C-K was that blonde chick beside him?_

"Uhh, Hi, Shock!" Lock said timidly.

Lock's POV

Ahh, there she was. My beloved. The one who I want to spend my life with. She walked over to Barrel, Carol, and myself. "Lock, tell me who's that girl that Barrel is with!"

"Her name's Carol, and she's Barrel's girlfriend," I explained.

"Oh, didn't know Barrel had a girlfriend," Shock sighed.

I trembled. One hand was behind my back, clutching a small box.

**A/N- Foreshadowing. Yes, I'm foreshadowing. Give you a clue. It involves the four words every woman wants to hear.**

Barrel tapped me on the shoulder. "Uhh, Lock…" he whispered something in my ear.

"Oh, yeah, that!" I told him. I turned my attention to Shock. "Uhh… I was wondering…"

"Tell her! Tell her!" Barrel whispered.

I suddenly fell down on one knee. "Shock, since the eighth grade I had a crush on you. I want you to know that I love you. So, Shock, I want to ask you a question…

A/N- If you guessed he was gonna propose, you're right.

"…Will you marry me?"

A/N- This is the third time I interrupted this fic, but I hafta end this chapter here. Next one, Shock's response.


	7. Shock's Answer

Disclaimer- I don't own the Nightmare Before Christmas. It belongs to Tim Burton.

Chapter 7 Shock's response

Barrel's POV

Ahh, finally Senku let me have my say in this dumb story. I was glancing at Lock. How could he propose to a girl who called him stupid? I sighed and turned to Carol. "I don't know what he's doing!"

"I don't know either!" Carol said.

Lock's POV

I was sweating profusely and shaking. The box jiggled in my palm.

Shock's POV

I gazed at the guy who said he loved me. OK, Shock, I said to myself. Let's show Lock how you truly feel. I then said something.

Lock's POV

"Yes," She said, taking the ring and placing it on her right hand.

I smiled. I guess she loves me after all.

Shock's POV

Then Prof. Mayflower came over. "You're getting married?" he said. "Great! Remember that Holliday U. has online classes available, so you can continue your education on your own schedule."

"OK, Prof. Mayflower," I said. "I just need to figure out when my wedding is."

Normal POV

Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Carol walked toward the door with the Jack O'lantern on it. "Barrel, is there really going to be a wedding?" Carol asked. Barrel nodded.

"But there's no way in heck that they're squeezing me into a tuxedo!" Barrel said.

A/N- Unfortunately, I have to end here. There will be a sequel. Lock and Shock have to spend a week at each other's parents' houses! It will be more humorous than this little thing.

A/N 2- I thank everyone with all my for welcoming me to the Nightmare Before Christmas Section, especially Barrel's No.1 Fan, Lock For Shock (I forgot how many X's you have in your pen-name), and Everyone else who reviewed.


End file.
